Unforgettable
by CrescentLight
Summary: It started with a school bar, people met, talked, and fire sparked, yet when things got deep, they discovered nightmares. Will they be able to survive the storm or will they leave each other? Is their love breakable or is it unforgettable?
1. At the SKNever Forgotten Bar

Unforgettable

By:CrescentLight

Standard Disclaimer applied.

I should be working on my other fanfics...I know...but I really wanted to get this one out of my system. so r&r plz and thanx!

* * *

Chapter 1. At the SK-Never Forgotten Bar

Kaoru looked around the crowded corridor, bored out of her mind. All of the sudden, she heard laughter down the corridor which sounded awfully familiar to her.

"Kenshin...?"She murmured. Turning around to the window, she recalled the times when Kenshin was by her side and the memories she tried so hard to forget.

They were here, at this very window when Kenshin confessed to her, but things changed and a year later, they found themselves at the very same window where they started the relationship to say goodbye. To this day, Kaoru could remember their last conversation as if it happened yesterday.

"Kaoru, can we part and continue our separate ways?" And she remembered all too well what she replied," Okay, let's just act as if we're two lines that crossed at one time and then went on different ways."

From then on, all of their classmates noticed the girl walking with Kenshin, sitting behind his bike, going out with him is no longer Kaoru, but a girl with brown eyes and black hair named Tomoe.

But that was all past, Kaoru smiled slightly as a slight breeze mingled with the smell of fall came, blowing through her hair…and bringing a glimmer to her eyes.

"I wonder what that is," She tapped her chin thoughtfully, eyeing the unfamiliar-looking building below, "Just have to check it out, I guess."

Then as the bell rang, she hurried to her class while the building down reflected the autumn sunlight.

* * *

"SK-Never Forgotten Bar?" Kaoru squinted her eyes in confusion, she has never heard such a long name before," What's this about?" She pushed the double door open and walked in. It was a quiet little bar, with a smiling bartender wiping his glasses and students studying their courses. She took a deep breath and spoke softly, "Fallen Leaves."

"Yes, miss, how did you know this smell? It's not very common," The bartender suddenly spoke up, making Kaoru jumped a little," Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. By the way, I'm Soujirou, Seta Soujirou. What's your name?"

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, nice to meet you, "The name Soujirou sounded so familiar to her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, "Have we met before?"

"No, not that I can think of. You still haven't told me the reason of why you know this smell so well." He smiled, taking some bottles out.

"It's very popular at my hometown," She answered, then grinned, "Nice place."

"Thanks, so what would you like?" The bartender asked, holding up a shaker in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.

"What do you have?"

"A lot of different drinks, I think you would like this," He smiled and with a few twirls, he slid a drink toward her. She looked down, the aquamarine swirl reflecting her face," No alcohol, I promise you." She looked up at him.

"Your smile...seems so familiar."

"Does it?" He smiled at the girl dressed in yellow t-shirt and jeans.

"It looks like Kenshin's,"She said before she could help herself. Then sighing, she gulped the drink down," This is good. What's it called??

"Aquatic Dream." She nodded in appreciation.

"I like it. Give me another shot please."

"Ladies shouldn't drink." The bartender raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not much of a lady." She shrugged.

"Why?" Giving her an once-over he added, "You seem pretty lady-ish to me."

"As if." She rolled her blue eyes and they spent the rest of their time talking about their classes. Kaoru was amazed; she never felt this comfortable talking with a person of the opposite sex before. It seemed as if he had knew her for the longest time, she felt so familiar to him.

"It's almost ten," Soujirou's voice bought her back into reality; "Shall we go?"

"Sure." She hopped down from her seat and saw nothing but blackness in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as she tried to steady herself.

"I'm fine. I just sat for too long."

He shrugged, and then they walked out of the bar," So where do you live?"

"West Creek, you?"

"Me too." He replied, noticing how her yellow hair band reflected the moonlight.

"What do you major in, Kaoru?"

"Botany, how about you?"

"Medical science."

"Isn't that really hard? I chose botany because my mom wanted to make better perfumes so I thought I'd help."

"Your mom's perfume-maker? That's neat."

"Yeah, I know..."And the conversation went like this until they reached the creek end.

"Your dorm," Soujirou remarked," Bigger than ours." To this, Kaoru only laughed a little and waved goodnight to him.

"Soujirou..." She murmured to herself as she watched him disappear into the darkness," Be careful, Soujirou!" She yelled, then ran into the dorm as the door guard frowned.

"You are late as it is, Miss."

"I know, I'm really sorry, I'll be earlier next time. It's just that..."

"I know, but do be more careful, okay?"

"Thanks," A big grin appeared," Good night.?

"Night," Then saying to herself," Smile suits her."

Soujirou continued on his way, deep in thought. Why can't she remember or could he be mistaken? Then one glance at his watch pulled him out of his reverie.

"Oh, damn! My dorm's gonna close now!" With that said, he broke in a run.

* * *

Bad...good? review plz:) 


	2. Charm Bracelet

Unforgettable

By: CrescentLight

I upload pretty fast, ne? lol still, read and tell what you think. and happy new year too!

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

* * *

Chapter 2. Charm Bracelet

Kaoru gave a yawn in her class, 'Saitoh-san never prepares an interesting class, anyway.' She thought, at that point in time a green leaf with the morning dew caught her eyes, daydreaming is much more fun. Those were her last thoughts before she lost herself in her imagination.

"So the project is due next Friday, any questions? No, good then class over. Oh , and would someone please wake Miss Kamiya up and fill her in what we have discussed in class?" Then the calculus teacher left, muttering about stupid raccoons.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, wake up!" A girl poked her friend in the arm, her green top make a small noise as she shifted herself in a more comfortable position.

"Huh, what? Oh, hey Misao. Sorry I fell asleep. It's just that I went back to dorm at ten last night and found out that I still didn't do our assignment that was due today." She rubbed her eyes and smiled at her aquamarine-eyed friend," Hey! You are wearing the jeans we bought together last Sunday!?

"Yeah I know, but Lord Aoshi doesn't really like it. He told me that this pair was too tight for his taste."

"Oh don't listen to that icicle," She waved her hand around, trying to chase the pout away from Misao's pretty face," He's just got no taste, girl."

"So our little girl finally found a boyfriend, ne?"

A voice remarked from behind, making Kaoru jump.

"Megumi! Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed," And what do you mean by our little girl finally found a boyfriend?"

"Well, unless my informants were wrong, but they could have swore that they saw you walking with the new bar's bartender last night." The female smirked, fingering her long black hair.

"Seriously?" Misao jumped in excitement, knocking over her chair," Is that true, Kaoru-chan?"

"Well, okay yes, but he isn't my boyfriend!"

The frustrated botanist admitted

"Right, Kaoru. Like I'm gonna believe you." Heaving a sigh, Kaoru buried herself in her arms, bracing herself for what was coming next.

"So...what does he look like? Is he super cute?"

"What's his name?"

"Tell us about him, is he suitable for you?"

"Do you two get along well with each other?"

"How many girlfriends has he had?"

"Does he like you as much as you like him?"

"Is he like a musician?"

"Does he have blue eyes like Lord Aoshi?"

"Can he recite poetry?"

"Oh just shut it up!" She finally slammed her hands on her table," Can't you two just be quiet for one second? Soujirou and I are just friends, nothing more!"

"So, his name is Soujirou." A pair of fox ears popped up from Megumi's head.

"Calling by his first name and just friends?"

Aquamarine orbs narrowed at her friend.

"I give up!" Throwing her hands up in frustration, she collected her things and went out the room, her raven locks swaying behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru, looking good!"

The junior halfheartedly waved, making a turn she found herself face to face with her reflection," Is that me?" She whispered to herself, "Is this really me?" Looking at the image dressed in a white dress with buttons in the front and ended a bit above her knees," Am I really like this?" She whispered again, staring at the cascaded black hair and the cobalt blue eyes," Me?" Flashes of memories went through her mind, hurting her head.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" A worried voice sounded from behind her, saving her.

"Soujirou? I'm okay..." She trailed off as she found his eyes penetrating into her own.

"You are not okay. Come on, let's go to the bar and we can talk, okay?" Offering his hands to her, he led her into the bar.

"What happened to you? You seemed so pale and white and you were trembling all over." Handing her some aspirin and a glass of cold water, he added, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Well, I was looking at my reflection in the mirror and I was just confused. The next thing I know was that all sorts of flashes of pictures sliced through my brain, like knives were cutting it, but then you came."

"Maybe you are too stressed out?" He made a wild guess, after all, his major wasn't psychology, that's Aoshi's.

"Yeah I guess, I'm kinda falling behind calculus."

"Relax, Kaoru. Besides, I'm a wiz in math, I can help." He grinned.

"Thanks, I'm so glad I've got a friend like you."

"Hey, I heard that i's your birthday today."

"Yeah it is."

"Happy birthday!" He smiled and handed her a charm bracelet," I hope you like it."

"Aww thanks Soujirou. I've always wanted a charm bracelet like this, it's so pretty." Suddenly an image flashed in her brain.

* * *

Flashback

A small girl hugging her knees was sitting by the riverbank, talking to her companion who was busy tossing pebbles into the river. Then the boy said something in return and the girl looked eagerly up to him. So the boy said something more and the girl skipped around, but the boy put his fingers together and had a thoughtful look on his face.

'Where am I' Kaoru thought wildly,' Why can't I hear them? Why can't I?'

End of Flashback

* * *

"Kaoru, Kaoru?" Fingers snapped in front of her face and she was brought back to present time," Are you okay? Is your head hurting again?"

"No...o-of-cour-course not, I'm fine," Flashing a small smile, she picked up her bag," I gotta go now. Huge project due tomorrow." Then she left rather hastily, leaving Soujirou deep in his thoughts, his fingers put together.

"My man, Soujirou!" A thug-looking man came through the door, with a huge grin plastered all over his face, breaking Soujirou's train of thoughts.

"What's up, Sano? Did you get in trouble again?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering what you got for your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and I gave her that charm bracelet."

"But dude! That's like older than dirt...and you practically soaked that thing in hydrochloric acid!"

"How else can I get rid of all those rust and stuff?"

"Right...right..." The taller man scratched his chin, then a realization hit him," Wait! Is that why you borrowed acid from me?"

"So the chemistry major genius finally figured it out," Soujirou snickered," Don't you have a test this evening?"

"Yep!" He chirped out all to happily.

"So why are you still here?" Confused, the blue-eyed man asked slowly.

"I skipped it for my date Megumi."

"Ah Sano's new girlfriend."He quoted. Just then a knock came, or should I say a pound. Whoever the knocker was, it ain't gonna be pretty.

"Who could that be?" Sano opened the door and saw a black-haired woman with blazing cinnamon eyes staring at him, he gulped and squeaked out" Um hi Megumi?"

"HI YOUR FOOT! SAGARA SANOSUKE, YOU IDIOT!!!" The glaring woman screamed and poked her fingers on the frightened man's chest," You are supposed to be taking a test now but no! You're here, of all the places to be! Get that fish bone out of your mouth this moment, mister!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh this is a spicy one,"Soujirou muttered, then smiling cheerfully, he walked out of the room and closed the room for good measure,"Well, off to see Kenshin and Tomoe making out, then I'll be in the library. Lovely evening." Whistling a merry tune, he walked down the corridors, dismissing the shouts from his dorm which sounded an awful like a man yelling "Seta Soujirou! Get your ass back here this minute!" and a louder woman's voice screeching "I'm not finished with you, stupid!"

* * *

Kaoru returned to her dorm, only to find Misao studying for a psychology test.

"Hey Mi, where's Meg?"

"She went out, something about giving a piece of her mind to a rooster-head." She replied, her aquamarine eyes fixed to the book she was reading.

Kaoru sighed, how could they forget her birthday? They have been best friends and roommates ever since college started. Fingering her bracelet, she headed over to her section of the room. Whenever she did this, she always felt like she was going through three different parts of the world. Misao's section was scattered with pictures, covering every inch of her bed. Since she has to have the ability to interpret people's gestures, she decided to take a lot of pictures of different gestures and poses so she can figure out what they mean. Megumi, on the other hand, was double majoring in sociology and journalism so she's got stacks of newspapers and a lot of books. Kaoru, well Kaoru's studying botany so all she got was a few plants and magazines on perfumes.

Sighing, the birthday girl flopped on her bed, opened her laptop and got started on her graduation essay.

"You know Misao. We'll be in different places this time next year. Where are you going?"

"UCSD, it's pretty good in psychology." Was Misao's reply.

"And how about Megumi?"

"I think she's gonna go for Harvard, she has been dreaming of that place for as long as I could remember." Misao half-turned in her seat, her pencil stuck behind her ear and her hair caught in a messy bun.

"Right," Kaoru sniffled, feeling her voice go all funny,"So that's like really far. You in the western coast, Megumi in the North, and I'll be stuck in Ohio."

"Come here, Kaoru," Misao sighed and hugged her," Don't cry. We all knew a day like this would come, but we could still visit each other."

Before the teary woman could reply, Megumi came in.

"What happened, weasel?" She asked Misao who in turn give her a glare.

"I'm not a weasel, fox and for your information, Kaoru got sad thinking of us separating from one other."

"Girl, you're supposed to be happy today."

"Why should I be happy?"

"Because it's your birthday?" Cinnamon eyes rolled, then she smiled and handed the birthday girl a package," For you." Seconds later, tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy as she discovered the book her roommate got her. It was one that explained the different smells of different plants and its affect on the human body.

"This is amazing! I've been looking all over for a book like this!" She squealed and hugged the taller woman even harder.

"Hey, what about me and my gift?" Misao pouted then broke into laughter," Come on, open it. I've been collecting this for the longest time possible." In a blink of eye, she found herself embraced by an excited roommate.

"I love these shapes of bottles. They're so creative and stylish..."Megumi and Misao smiled at each other, watching the botanist dance.

* * *

Soujirou came back from the library and sat on his bed, his fingers put together.

"Dude, why do you always do that pose?" Sano asked.

"I like this pose when I'm thinking," Then glancing at his buddy, he stared,"Man, what happened to you?"

"Let's just say women aren't as weak as they seem to be," Then gingerly, he sat down and picked up a mirror to examine himself," Man, for a woman, she sure hits hard. Look at my face, it's ten times the size of my normal one and my eyes are purple with blue hues. That's artiscal."

"I'm surprised that you can even walk around with that bandaged foot, how did she do that?"

"High heels, they're nightmares I tell you."

Soujirou blinked and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding," Good thing she only wears sneakers."

"Who?"

"Get a life, Sano and where's Aoshi?"

"He's doing private diplomacy lessons with his professor now."

"Well, then, good night Sano."

"Night, Sou."

* * *

anybody know what I should write about in my next chappie? tell me your suggestions and reviews and flames are both welcomed:) 


End file.
